Why does everypony say that?
by Heroless SideKick
Summary: Everyone's had a rumor spread about them. It didn't matter if it was true or not. It drove you insane that everyone knew about it! So here is a collection of short stories of pony's going through the same problems to make your self feel better. Due to limitations the character tags will change to match up with the most recent chapters main characters.
1. Celestia's Cakes

It was Celestia's birthday...in three weeks.

This didn't stop the hordes of brown nosers that sent their gifts early to try and gain favor with royalty. Celestia had to wonder just how much of this problem was her own fault. She would never regret her many attempts of connecting with her little ponies, still ever grateful for her greatest success Chuckle-lot, but it most likely was where the first drops of what would become the on pour of schmoozers started as they learned not to fear approaching the aged and powerful princess to try and get on her good side. Years of experience had helped her be ready for whatever was sent her way. Smaller and simpler gifts she would write a thank you card for and then have that card copied for however many times was needed for that years gift. She did make an effort to make each years thank you unique.

After the smaller gifts were taken care of she would move on to the larger gifts. These, to her great relief, were much fewer and far between. While she tried to make use of all the gifts her ponies gave to her the larger ones tended to be too complex or something that simply seemed too lavish for a princess that would just like to sit and have a nice cup of tea. If she could she would make use of them, but most of the time they were sent back with a letter that held the most sincere thank you she could muster. This also happened if the gift was something so clearly expensive that it would even make the most wealthy of ponies pale.

But has of recent years there have been a third category of gifts that this year officially outnumber the other two. It was about two years ago that they started coming in. They were not noticeable along other gifts of a similar nature. Then the next year they were notable in quantity, but nothing was thought about it then, just a coincidence at the most. Then they started coming in smaller amounts, dotted throughout the months leading up to now, where they satin huge piles in the throne room. She dreaded her birthday just for the very possible tidal wave of these gifts that would come with it.

"Why have my ponies sent me so many cakes?"

They lined the walls nearly, laid upon other gifts in the fight for room. Celestia had been keeping them in the castle kitchens previously, ready to be served to any resident or guest that should request some, but as the days ticked away and the cake number grew they were set alongside the other gifts.

"I might have to hold a celebration of some sort just to get rid of them."

Celestia had been sitting on her throne contemplating what to do with the endless confectioneries and why they were here to begin with.

"Perhaps cakes are the newest trend? Though I would have likely heard of it then...maybe I should ask Luna again. She has been acting rather strange ever since these cakes started coming in."

Indeed Luna had been rather giggly , snickering or outright laughing over whatever reason these cakes had been so widely sent. She however had been hesitant to let go of her information, dodging Celestia's questions. Hoping that this time Luna would at last divulge what she knew Celestia stood up and made her way through the mountains of cake to the doors. She walked briskly to her sister's room. It was still early in the morning, Luna only having gone to sleep an hour ago. This was part of Celestia's quickly conceived plan, catching Luna sleep deprive would hopefully help her get the answers she wanted.

Celestia was at her sisters bedroom doors soon. The guards that were normally ready to turn away anypony that tried to wake the night princess for any other reason than an emergency simply bowed as Celestia walked in, closing the doors behind her and being enveloped in darkness. Lighting up her horn with a small bit of magic Celestia eyes went right for the blob covered by a star blanket with a messy light blue top of hair. The snoring was the last part of the picture that made Celestia smile.

"Oh Lulu, you'll never stop being so adorable will you?"

Luna groaned and shifted, not quite awake yet but clearly heard her sister. Celestia tipped-hooved over to the bed, lowered her head so that her mouth was right at Luna's ear, and blew gently. Luna grumbled and raised a hoof to swat around her ear. Celestia backed off a little and waited for Luna to rest again. When Luna put her hoof down Celestia went back in and began to blow into her ear, a little more forcefully this time. It seemed to do the trick, as Luna snapped her eyes open and brought her head up quickly, slamming it right into Celestia's. Celestia in turn being more stunned than hurt backed up instinctively reaching for her head only to lose her balance and land on her rump with a "Plop". She had also lost her concentration and thus the light from her horn was gone. Shaking her head Celestia looked up to see Luna sitting up and rubbing her head, her own horn aglow, giving her a glare that could kill.

"Dear sister, I understand that due to our different sleeping schedules that this is necessary to should you want to talk to me during the day, but what is NOT necessary is to do so in such a foallish way. You could have very well just gently whispered my name or maybe send a proper servant to retrieve me. I had thought there was a whirlwind within my room."

Celestia stood back up and brought a chair over to sit in with her magic. Once she was seated properly she smiled over at Luna, who had propped herself up on the beds headboard.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your sleep Luna, but there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Is this about the cakes again?"

"Yes, would you like to finally release what you know about them?"

Luna huffed and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her head.

"No, now please let me rest."

Celestia's smile morphed into a grin.

"Do you really think I'll let it go that easily?"

"I am thinking that if I ignore you for long enough you will go away."

"Well then you thought wrong, I'm won't move until I get what I want."

Luna poked an eye out from beneath her blanket.

"You have day court."

"Cancelled due to the throne room being used to house the very reasons I'm here."

"But surely you have your other obligations to attend to."

"Oh yes, I do. And should I still be here when I need to take care of them then I'll simply have to make this my office."

...

"I will move to a different room."

"You know that I'm quite skilled at working while on the move. I'll just follow."

Luna stared long and hard at the smug look on Celestia's face before she huffed and sat up in her bed again.

"Very well, I will tell why you have been sent so many cakes if it will get you to leave my room."

Celestia's grin widened.

"I promise."

Luna glared at her some more before going on.

"You remember when Twilight Sparkle sent you that frenzied letter apologizing about some apparent scandal that had been in a newspaper produced by the Ponyville school?"

Celestia rubbed a hoof briefly against her chin in thought.

"Yes I do. Poor Twilight was so worried that some little article would upset me. She was so focused on saying sorry that she had neglected to tell me what the article was even about."

"Well you have that article to thank for all the confectionery gifts you have now."

For what was a rare sight for many ponies Celestia seemed genuinely baffled by this.

"What could have possibly been in a school paper to have caused such a humongous flow of sweets?"

Luna gained a grin of her own.

"Tell me Tia, do you also remember that picture I took of you trying all those cake?"

Celestia paled at the mention of the memory.

"Tell me you didn't-"

"I indeed sent them that very same picture to use. I had thought that it would be a small way to embarrass you, but that it has manifested itself in such a way that has only heightened its hilarity."

Celestia's face blossomed bright red like a rose.

"You know that was just the one time! I was simply tasting to see if our chiefs had successfully recreated that lovely creation of Twilight's friend Pinkie Pie!"

Luna looked ready to burst out laughing right then and there.

"I know, but the public in general does not. They believe you are addicted to the sugary bread and therefore send it to you in the hundreds."

Celestia covered her face with her hooves.

"That's why Grand Leader Kerfeld brought that huge cake for our peace talks..."

"And why Mistress Lavil of the dragons did so as well."

Celestia pulled her face out of her hooves and gave Luna a tiny glare of her own.

"Why Luna?! What have I done for you to have done this?"

Celestia's eyes grew huge, looking as though they wanted to devour the rest of her face.

"Oh Lulu, Is this because...?"

"Yes sister, this is all revenge fo-GUH!"

Luna found herself unable to talk now due to the forelegs of her sister crushing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I had thought you had forgiven me."

"What are yo-?"

"But it was foolish of me to think that all that pain would disappear so soon."

"Tia let me go."

Celestia was emotionally strong mare, but it was clear even with the lack of a tremble in her voice or tears that she was extremely distressed.

"Please understand that I had to banish you, there wa-"

"CELESTIA!"

Luna's royal voice along with a sharp shove managed to get Celestia detached from Luna.

"This has nothing to do with my banishment! I was referring to your constant pranks and jokes. I have long since made peace with what happened."

Celestia was left blinking blankly for a moment.

"Oh...and the whole cake thing was just because of me pranking you?"

"Yes, you had been driving me up a wall with their frequency and it seemed like the perfect way to get back at you."

"Oh."

...

"You were rather quick to assume Tia."

Celestia laid back in her chair began to poke her hooves together.

"It's just that I still worry. I..."

Again in another rare act on Celestia's part she couldn't bring herself to look Luna in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again. Even the smallest hints that you're still mad at me are worrying."

It was Celestia's turn to be wrapped in a tight hug, though not as powerful as hers was.

"You have no reason to fear Tia, what was done is done."

They hugged for a bit before separating. In the hugs wake was an awkward silence as neither knew where to go now with this conversation. It was then that Celestia had an idea.

"Lulu?"

"Hm?"

"As long as I've got you up how about we have a small snack together."

"Cake I would presume?"

"We have a whole kingdoms worth to choose from."

"I guess a quick snack would do no harm, but there is something I want to know first."

"And that would be?"

"Now that you know, what are you going to do about the cakes?" Luna said as she got out of bed and walked over to her vanity.

"Oh I believe I'll just make a holiday next my birthday all about cake. It will be open to any and everypony. That should put a significant dent in the whole."

Said Celestia as she went over to stand next to the doors.

"And how will you stop ponies from sending them?"

"Stop? Who ever said anything about stopping them?"

Luna had been combing her hair but paused to look over at Celestia.

"I thought that was the whole reason you were here."

Celestia giggled.

"I never intended on stopping them. The cakes are just replacing other gifts that are normally sent, but they are much simpler to deal with than many others. And while I don't quite have an addiction I still have a sweet tooth. Speaking of I'm starting get a real strong craving now. I'm going to go on ahead and get a table ready seeing as the throne room is not exactly the most roomy of places at the moment."

And with that Celestia opened the doors and walked out, leaving them open just long enough for Luna to get a quick glimpse at the slight jiggle in her rump before the doors were again closed.

Luna laughed and turned back to her vanity.

"It seems my revenge is only just started."


	2. Luna the Gamer

"And with your last defense gone we now take control of Canterlot!"

Luna moved her game piece to the center of the plastic replica of her home and claims victory. It had been a long and hard strategic battle with her sister and her friend Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak had won a contest a month ago for a chance to spend three days living in Canterlot castle with his family. The contest was a staple that happened each year, having originated long ago in Celestia's bid to gain common ground with her subjects. With Luna having returned she had a vote in what lucky contestant would be picked. When she had seen that her little admirer was entered this year she wholeheartedly suggested him. While it was Celestia that chose who in the end was picked, she knew how much Luna wanted to have the chance to meet with a favored fan and so went ahead and chose him. Of course the young colt and his family were happy to get to spend some time living like royalty.

It was their second day in the castle. As soon as day court was over Luna, who had stayed up just for the occasion, invited Pipsqueak and Celestia for a game of "Canterlot Siege: Invasion". The game could be played with up to four players, two taking the place of the princesses and the other two as any of a selection of infamous Equestria villains. Celestia had taken the obvious choice of herself and sat on one side of the game board to set up the number of defense pieces her dice rolls had allowed her. While Luna had made peace with what happened all those years ago she still felt uncomfortable playing as Nightmare Moon, a position that Pipsqueak was all to happy to fill. Luna instead took on the persona of the Smooze, mainly for tactical reasons as his skill set paired quite well with Nightmares.

This was when the war began. Celestia and Luna as rulers had much experience in strategy and seemed to counter each other most of the time. It was with the help of the quick learning Pipsqueak and Nightmare Moons ability to corrupt and shift control of enemy units with a good roll that Luna was able to fell her sister once and for all.

"I have been over-powered by the combined forces two of Equestria's most deadly forces, and so must consent defeat. Congratulations Luna, young Pipsqueak. You have managed to do what no other has done."

Pipsqueak ever the excitable colt jumped up from where he sat and hugged Luna's neck.

"I knew we'd be able to do it, Luna is the gaming princess after all!"

Luna had been helping Celestia clean up the broad but stopped and looked at her small friend baffled.

"The gaming princess? I admit that while I am quite adept a good few games such as chess or jousting I am far from anything befitting a ruler of gaming young Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak let go of Luna as she stood up.

"What are ya talking about? Of course you are! Everypony in Ponyville knows about how you destroyed every game last Nightmare Night! My friend Button Mash was so disappointed when he found out that I had won, he really wanted to meet the world's best gamer. Oh yeah, before I forget he asked me to get an autograph for him, do you mind?"

Luna was still confused about this "Princess of Gaming" thing but still smiled down at him.

"Of course little one, I am always happy to please any that would think so highly of me. Even if it's for misplaced reasons."

Luna looked back at Celestia who had already everything back in it's box and was standing with it held in the air by her magic.

"Tia, I am going take Pipsqueak to my room so I can write his friend an autograph and then I will escort him back to his room as my night will be coming soon. As always call for me should you need help of any kind."

Celestia just smiled and nodded before walking off. Luna's devilish smirk when she noticed that jiggle in her sister's plot was lost on Pipsqueak, who was eager to get to his favorite princess's room. He began to hop around the tall mares legs.

"Come on come come on! I want to see what your room looks like!"

"Calm thy self, we will be there soon."

Luna lifted the bouncing colt up for a second to stop him before placing him back down and walking ahead through a set of doors. They had been in the staff Rec room, a good place to hide while they played one of the broad games stored there. Because who would look for princesses where the staff relaxed? Pipsqueak followed, still skipping along. Seeing as it would be a fairly decent walk to her room she decided to ask more about the whole gaming princess thing.

"So my excitable friend, how exactly did this title of mine begin?"

Pipsqueak stopped jumping after he heard Luna start talking and looked up at her.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Yes, that's why I was so confused before. It was the first time I had ever heard of it myself."

Pipsqueak looked forward again befuddled by this.

"Um...well I guess it started last Nightmare Night. After you brought it back you completely owned all those stall games, remember? Nopony could believe how you tore them up! By the time you had to go we knew that you were a major gamer!"

"Oh those. I can see now how one might get mixed up. While the games themselves were very different from the games of my day, they held the same concepts as them. After spending some time getting use to them I was able to beat them with ease."

"That's what I'm talking about! I bet you could beat any game put in front of you!"

"Oh I'm not quite sure about that. Stall and board games are not the same as the "video" games of today. If I understand it correctly, being a gamer is to be one who plays those types of games. I for one have not ever even so much as touched one."

Luna was gonna go on but stopped when she realized that her tiny companion had stopped as well. Looking back she saw him standing a foot away staring at her with humongous bewildered eyes.

"YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED A VIDEOGAME BEFORE!?"

Pipsqueak's reaction made Luna flinch. He ran right up to her and grabbed her hoof, trying to pull her forward.

"Come on, I know just how to fix this!"

They were still in the same spot as Pipsqueak continued to try and move the much larger pony, his hooves just sliding across the ground as he pulled with all his little might. Luna was somewhere between laughing and hesitant. Not wanting to disappoint her young fan Luna finally let him pull her along towards his room. It wasn't long until Luna was leading again as Pipsqueak ended up taking them to the gardens. When they did reach his room he was quick to run in and grab one of the suitcases he had brought with him for the trip and start rummaging through it. Luna not sure what to do with herself found a seat on the carpet.

"Here it is!"

Pipsqueak came over to Luna with a strange little device in his mouth. It was shaped like a bent oval, with a strange protrusion coming out of the middle. It looked like smaller version of an arcade machines screen except elevated from the main body and tilted. On it's left side was another protrusion that looks like a small joystick with its head flattened, and on the right side two small buttons marked with an x and y respectively. He laid it down in front of Luna.

"It's the new gamecolt! It's like having an arcade machine on the go. The games are simpler, but their just as fun! The one I have in there now's called Tetris. Go ahead and try it. You just lay it on the ground, use the joystick to move the blocks, and use the x and y buttons to flip them."

He flipped a switch on the top of the device and it's screen flickered to life. A little tune played and the consoles logo popped up on the screen. Luna looked up at Pipsqueak.

"Are you sure about this? I have no experience in anyway when it comes to these type of games."

"I'm absolutely sure! I bet you'll get these games just as easily as you did those other ones."

With his assurance and huge smile pressuring down on the princess, she went ahead and grasped the controls and started to mess around with it. Pipsqueak came to sit next to her so he could see the screen, remaining quiet the whole time. At first Luna felt terribly awkward as she tried to grasp how this block stacking game worked, but as she went on and failed repeatedly she made it further each time. She never got mad when she lost, she just felt a tightness in her chest before starting again. She got lost in this little world in a screen as she got better, a small thrill running through her each time she beat her old high score. It was when a knock at the door came that Luna was broken from her trance. Blinking a bit and rubbing her eyes she looked around. She was alarmed to see the sun setting low and Pipsqueak asleep snuggled up to her side. When the knock came again she gently got up and walked over to the door. Opening it she found Celestia looking at her.

"There you are Luna, it's two minute- Luna, are you okay?"

Luna blinked again and rubbed her eyes again before replying.

"Yes Tia I am fine. I was just...distracted. I will go ahead and raise the moon."

With that Luna walked over to the balcony, stepping over Pipsqueak on the way, and quickly raised the moon, skipping all the fanfare and just putting the giant rock up. Turning around she found Celestia looking at Pipsqueak questioningly.

"And what exactly were you two doing this entire time?"

Luna went ahead and picked up the colt with her magic and started tucking him in to bed.

"Pipsqueak had introduce me to a video game called "Tetris". I suppose it was much more gripping than I would have thought it would be. I was so engrossed I had forgotten nearly the whole world around me. A scary power these video games have."

Celestia grinned.

"It would seem you might be more deserving of that title of "Princess of Gaming" than you had originally thought, hmmm?"

Luna had finished tucking Pipsqueak in and gave Celestia a dubious look.

"Hardly dear sister. Just because one game is so entertaining does not mean that they all are. This was just a fluke that I am sure won't happen again."

Celestia just went on grinning as she walked out the door.

"I'm sure. I'm going to bed, be sure not to get "distracted" again okay?"

Celestia laughed at the un-amused look Luna gave her. After that Celestia left.

"I should be going too, I need to get night court started."

Luna was headed out the door as well but stopped to give the funny little device laying on the ground still aglow with it's screen one last look before leaving flipping the power switch to off and closing the door behind her.


	3. Bloom's and Scoot's Parents (Part 1)

Career day was coming up soon.

Next week to be specific, and Applebloom was going crazy over it.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do!"

She was lamenting over her problems with her friends at their hub of operations, the cutie mark crusaders club house. Cheerilee had announced today at school the day that was firmly planted in Applebloom's head as her day of doom.

"Well at least your parents are actually doing something important, mine are out on vacation in Nigh Hampshire." Bemoaned Sweetie Belle.

"But aren't I s'posed to be more important though?! Being their kid 'n all?!"

With that proclamation Applebloom stopped her pacing that she been doing for the last thirty minutes and slapped her face into the club table at which Scootaloo was sitting and coloring. Scootaloo wanted to brag but didn't want to make her friends feel bad. That didn't stop her huge smile though.

"Why are you so happy Scootaloo? You're in the same boat as us." Came the comment from Appplebloom who was now looking at her.

Scootaloo looked up at her with clear confusion, pink crayon hanging from her mouth.

"I mean what are you gonna do? Bring your foster parents?"

Her crayon dropped as Scootaloo gaped in out right bewilderment.

"FOSTER PARENTS?!"

The two other crusaders jumped back in surprise by their friends outburst. Scootaloo was looking back and forth at the two waiting for an answer. SweetieBelle was the first to try and brave a question.

"Um...Scootaloo, aren't you an...orphan?"

Very reminiscent of a certain yellow pegasus Sweetie flinched under the table when Scootaloo hopped on the table and put her face right into Sweetie's with abject horror etched onto it.

"ORPHAN?!"

Before this little freak out could continue Scootaloo was dragged off the table by a decently strong pair of hooves to the ground on her plot. The hooves now matched to Applebloom were now holding onto Scootaloo's shoulders.

"SCOOTS, CALM DOWN!"

The clubhouse went deathly quiet. Applebloom and Scootaloo staring at each other, Applebloom willing a heavy breathing Scootaloo to calm down while Sweetie Belle watched from under the table. Scootaloo's breathing leveled out and Sweetie slowly brought herself back up after a minute. Applebloom let go of Scootaloo but didn't break eye contact.

"Ah'right then, you calm now?"

Scootaloo nodded. She was then wrapped up in another pair of hooves.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Scootaloo just sighed and quickly returned Sweetie's hug quickly before detaching herself from the embrace. She had an image to keep still.

"It's...well it's not fine but I forgive you."

Scootaloo looked over to Applebloom.

"Now would you mind telling me why you both think I'm an orphan?"

Scratching the back of her neck Applebloom seemed to have lost the ability to look Scootaloo in the eyes.

"Um...well ya'll see Scoots, we ain't never seen your parents."

Scootaloo had to raise an eyebrow at this.

"You haven't?"

"No, and it's not just me an' Sweetie either. I don't know not one pony who could tell me that they've seen your parents."

"You've never asked Cheerilee before?"

Applebloom looked over to Sweetie Bell quickly for an answer only to receive a shrug before turning back.

"I guess not."

Scootaloo threw her front hooves up in the air with a groan.

"Oh for the love of-Don't you remember me telling you about those parent-teacher meetings I had to go to?"

"Yes, but me and Applebloom thought you just brought some foster parents."

With another groan Scootaloo took her turn in smacking her face against the little pink table. Applebloom scooted closer to her winged friend and wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders.

"Hey there, it'll be alright."

"No wit ont." Came the muffled reply.

"Pardon me?"

Scootaloo lifted her head and rested her chin on the table.

"I said "No it won't". You said you two weren't the only ones who thought I was an orphan right? If it had just been the two of you then that would have been an easy fix, but nooooooo. Apparently I'm the town sob story. I guess that also explains why Mr. and give me free cupcakes sometimes with those sad eyes."

"YOU GET FREE CUPCAKES?!"

Scootaloo had to back away and rub her ear after Sweetie Belle's squeaky screech.

"Only sometimes, besides they'll stop after I tell them the truth."

"You DON'T want free cupcakes?"

"I never said THAT, but their not worth it if it's because they feel sorry for me. Even if I was an orphan I wouldn't need handouts!"

Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say...Anyway, like I said it'll be alright. And you wanna know why?" She said as she leaned in closer to Scootaloo with a growing grin.

"Uh, why?"

Jumping on the table like Scootaloo before her Applebloom struck a pose.

"'Cus me an' Sweetie's gonna help spread the word, and then maybe we can get our cutie marks in...um..."

Applebloom rose a hoof to her chin as she tried to put together the last parts of what she had thought was a brilliant plan.

"Applebloom, I don't think it's even possible to get a cutie mark for...telling ponies that our friend isn't an orphan."

"...*Sigh~* I think you might just be right there Sweetie. But 'course we'll still help ya out Scoots."

Clambering off the table Applebloom sat next to Scootaloo again.

"But before we go I think it would help if you could tell us about your parents first."

Sweetie propped her her head on her hooves, face absolutely beaming and tail wagging at the chance to learn some new big information about her friend.

"Yeah, come on Scootaloo! I really want to hear about them!"

"You're really that interested in my parents?"

"Well, considerin' that'll be the first time the either of us as heard a thing about your ma and pa is it that hard to believe?"

"I guess...Alright, so where do you want me to start?"

"How 'bout you start with where you even live, we ain't ever been to your house."

"What do you mean "we ain't ever been to your house"?" You were there to convince me to go to the flag bearers contest!"

"Oh yeah, that...well Scootaloo, we were following Rainbow Dash and not really paying attention to where we were going. And we might of...forgotten where it was." Said Sweetie Belle sheepishly.

Scootaloo turned to look at Applebloom with a deadpan.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, ANYWAY, I live just a few blocks away from where Twilight's new castle is."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yeah, used to be I would go over to the old library to hang out if Dash and you two were busy. Twilight gives snacks to any fillies and colts that stay around long enough ya know."

"No actually. I never stayed there long if I could help it. Spike would start asking me about Rarity. I mean, I don't mind that he wants to go out with her. He is like Twilight's age and not that bad of a dragon, it just gets annoying you know?"

"And I'm just not as big of a reader as you two are. Don't get me wrong, I love to read, I'm just picky is all. For me it's kinda like trying to pick out that perfect apple. Anyway, so now we know where ya live. What do your parents even do? We've never seen you hanging around with them."

"Well that's because they're really busy. My dads an earth pony. He works at one of those radio stations they have in the bigger cities. He always takes the the train to Manehattan early in the morning and takes it back really late too."

"Manehattan? Listen Scoots, I'd hate to see ya go and I know Sweetie would too, but why don't ya'll just live out there if that's where your pa works?"

"My parents both like it here Ponyville better, it's not as crowded or noisy as Manehattan. My dad works there because it's his special talent. He's really good at remixing songs and you don't see any radio stations here or even in Canterlot do ya? The money isn't that bad either."

"Okay, so what about your mom?"

"Oh, she's a unicorn, and she-"

"Wait, so neither of your parents are pegasi?"

Scootaloo had scrunched her nose in confusion as she looked at Sweetie Belle.

"You mean pegasus?"

"Yeah, neither of them are pegasi?"

"Um...no, neither of them are pegasus. Why?"

"Well, I mean your a..."

"Yeah, I'm a pegasus. It's like how the cake twins are different from Mr. and . It just happens. It's also why my parents haven't been teaching me how to fly. They tried, really hard too. There were stacks of books on flying for weeks. But they just couldn't do anything, even if the did try EVERYTHING. I'm just glad Twilight is giving me lessons now. My parents were freaking out harder than I was."

"I bet it's still going better than when Rainbow Dash tried to teach ya."

"Hehe yeaaaaah, Rainbow will never stop being the most awesome flyer, but she kept wanting to try and teach me some of her tricks before I was really ready for them..."

"If all the tree sap wasn't enough for proof."

"But yeah, my moms a unicorn, and she helps the weather factory out in Cloudsdale."

"How does that work? I mean I know she could just use spell to be able to walk around up there, but what does she do that a pegasus can't?"

"She the vice manage of a business called "Solid Clouds, Comfy Living". Just because us pegasus can walk around on clouds doesn't mean we can just put whatever we want on them without it falling through. We need specially charmed clouds for that. So companies like the one my mom works at were made. A pegasus just asks for a for a certain amount of cloud to be charmed or they make a contract if it's something like a house and there ya go!"

"Wow, I never knew living in a cloud house was so complicated."

"It's worth it. I don't think there is any kind of bed that's more comfortable."

"I can imagine. I think that's all we need though to get ponies to understand. There's still plenty of daylight left to burn girls, let's not waste it!"

"YEAH!" Came the duo responses.

With Applebloom leading the way the Cutie Mark Crusaders charged out the clubhouse to start on their new mission to clear Scootaloo's name.

* * *

As Applebloom walked up the path to her house in the late evening sun she thought of her day. She thought it had been a good day of crusading, spreading the word that Scootaloo wasn't an orphan. She had by herself talked to thirty ponies, making the grand total of all three crusaders work a whopping one-hundred and two! twenty-six of them even listened! It had helped take her mind off the fact that her own parents aren't gonna be around for career day. She was excited that she would be able to see Scootaloo's parents for the first time.

Reaching her home's front door she opened it.

"APPLEBLOOM! There's my little apple seed!"

Before she could even think about who was talking Applebloom was brought into a big hug by a very powerful pair of legs that reminded her of Big Macintosh.

"Careful dear, it would a shame to have made it here only to lose one of our little'ins due to lack of air." Came a deep booming voice from somewhere behind Applebloom's assailant.

Reluctantly the hooves that were holding her released Applebloom, allowing her to back up a bit to see more properly who had just attacked her. What she saw were the last two ponies she were expecting, her face putting to shame even Pinkie Pie's in the pure joy it betrayed.

"MA! PA!"


	4. Bloom's and Scoot's Parents (Part 2)

Career day had arrived.

For many fillies and colts it was their chance to show off how cool their parents are, for others it's a day of dread for they have to bring in their embarrassing parents, and for a scant few they have to sit quietly because their parents weren't coming for one reason or another. The trio that made up the Cutie Mark Crusaders fell into the first and third categories.

"I still can't believe that both you and Applebloom's parents are coming! What about me?"

"Isn't this only the second time your parents have ever missed career day?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! Do you know how awesome it would have been if all of our parents were gonna be here today?"

Sweetie Belle buried her head into her fore hooves, a third hoof not of her own rubbing her back.

"It'll be fine Sweetie, It's not like it's the last career day. We'll have more chances to get all our parents here." Said Appebloom from the desk to Sweetie Belle's left.

"Yeah, we got like another three years before we're done with school." Came from Scootaloo in the desk behind Sweetie Belle.

"I know..."

"Alright my little ponies, it's time to officially start career day!"

This had been Cheerilee at the head of the class. She had been in the other room talking with all the parents that had shown up. She held up a small clip board.

"If I call your name you will come stand at the head of the class and I will get your parents. After they are done they can either leave OR they can sit with you at your desk for the rest of the day. A lot of your parents were able to make it today so if we can't get to your's today we will extend career day to a small bit of tomorrow."

This was greeted with moderate cheers from her class.

"Calm down now, I'm going to call out the first one to come up."

The students quickly quieted.

"Would Twist please come up?"

"Yesth!"

As Twist cantered up to the front desk Cheerilee walked over the to the one door in the room and opened it.

"Ms. Peppermint, Mr. Rush? You're up first."

Out walked an earth pony with a white mane and tail, matched with a light red coat followed by a unicorn mare with a soft blue mane and tail and a cream coat. They stepped in front of Cheerilee's desk and exchanged nuzzles with Twist before looking over the class.

"Hello, my names Sugar Rush and this is my wife Spiral Peppermint, and we're gonna tell you about making candy!"

And with a small cheer career day started, various parents coming and going, most in pairs, some with just the moms or the dads. After awhile it was Scootaloo's turn.

"And next up is...Scootaloo!"

As Scootaloo trotted up, her little wings buzzing, her parents walked out of the door after Cheerilee called for them. Her mom was a hot pink unicorn with a butter yellow and peppermint green mane plus tail which both swirled in natural curls, a blank business card as her cutie mark telling of her expertise in marketing. She brought her orange filly into a big hug. Despite her normal attitude towards public displays of affection and the pair of snickers that came from certain grey and pink fillies, Scootaloo just went with it and enjoyed being held by her mom. Her mom was infamous in their household for being very touchy-feely and so Scootaloo had been expecting it, and while she knew she would be powerless to stop it anyway she felt better about it having seen all the cuddling the kids before her had been through with their parents.

"So I guess I'll just head on back home then, I'll see you two after-" Before the near black brown earth pony with a dark red spiky mane and tail that had came in behind her mom could get away Scootaloo wrestled out of her mom's grasp and jumped onto his neck, hanging off of it while being careful not to knock off the pair of headphones that fought her for space on his neck. If one couldn't figure it out with the headphones then one could put it together that his talent was in radio when they saw that his cutie mark was another pair of headphones with its aux cord wrapping around a radio tower.

"Not after you promised that you'd be here today!"

"Ha~ I wouldn't dream of it."

He nuzzled her cheek before lowering his neck to let her drop to the ground. Scootaloo then walked in between her parents and sat on her flank as they turned to look forward. Her mom was the first to speak.

"Hello children, my names Cloud Hopper. I work as the vice president at a cloud charming company called "Solid Clouds, Comfy Living"."

"And I'm Sound Rift! I work at the "Sound Waves" radio station up in Manehatten as the sound productionist."

"Which job would you all like to hear about first?" Asked Cloud Hopper

Amongst the chorus of "RADIO STATION" a few calls of "Cloud charmer" could be heard. With an apologetic hug to his wife Sound Rift took a step up.

"Right then, I'll start with a quick explanation on radio stations. I'm sure most of you have heard of them and radios, but a lot of you don't own-Yes, little miss pink filly with the tiara?"

"My dad owns one, and I know that it magically picks up music that radio stations puts out." Said Diamond tiara with a smug smile, having been able to up show her classmates and even Scootaloo even when her parents were up.

("Just 'cus you're not an orphan anymore means I still can't win!")

Sound Wave was a bit puzzled by the pink filly's behavior.

"Well, you're kinda right. Radios actually use no magic at all. I brought the one we have at the house with me so you could see it for yourself actually. Honey, if you could."

Cloud Hopper nodded and from the open door levitated in a big wood box. It was slightly larger than a ponies head and was rounded at the top. It had two knobs on it's front with a dial between them. It had two built in speakers as well. The fact that not only did this radio look newer than the one her dad had but also the fact that she was wrong about how they worked AND that Scootaloo's family had a radio at all left Diamond Tiara speechless. All the other kids just "Ooooh''d and "Awwww"'d at the new device in front of them.

"This is the newest model from "Equestrian Innovations", the Amaze-a-Radio. It can pick up radio waves from up to over twenty miles away!"

And so went the entire time that Scootaloo's parents were up. When her mom talked about her job it was met with decent interest, not anywhere near the level that Sound Rift's radio job had but still good none the less. When she was done Cheerilee walked over to them.

"Thank you so much for that, but it's getting close to the end of the day and I want to try and squeeze one more presentation in."

Scootaloo's parents nodded and walked over to where she had pointed out was her desk. It was a harder task than normal due to how crowded the moderate classroom had become due to the amount of parents that had opted to stay for the rest of class. With some apologies and shoving they reached Scootaloo's desk, placing the radio under it, and sat with one parent to either side of her.

"And for today's last presentation could Applebloom please come up?"

Without a word Applebloom bounced up to the front desk. This left most of the ponies in the room confused. The only ones in the know were a scant few of the parents, Cheerilee, Applebloom's friends, and of course Applebloom herself. While the efforts of the cutie mark crusaders had let some of the populace of Ponyville know that Scootaloo wasn't an orphan they were still ignorant about the fact that Applebloom wasn't either. At the least Applebloom will be saved from the same earth shattering revelation that Scootaloo had to go through seeing as her parents were walking in right now to proof her not an orphan.

First was a orange-yellow earth pony with light green coloring her mane and tail, a sprouting apple seed decorating her flank. Her hair was tied up in a short ponytail while her actual tail was left straight and free. Followed behind her was a large stocky dark orange stallion with a close cut mustard yellow mane and a short shaggy tail to match. Upon his flank was a test tube that replaced the trunk of an apple tree.

Together Applebloom's parents embraced her in a big group hug. After a moment they all detangled and faced forward. The stallion was first to talk with his booming voice.

"Hi everypony, it's a pleasure to be here today. Names Strong Root."

"And I'm Sweet Shine, and we're going to talk to you today about our work in the Badlands!" She quickly followed up.

At the mention of the badlands the last few ponies who hadn't been interested already were now listening very carefully. Strong Root spoke first again.

"Now you might think that it's an extremely dangerous thing to work in the Badlands...And you would be right. But to clear this up real quick no, it ain't because of the creatures that live there."

"Oh sure they might be a little grumpy at first, but if you give them a chance they're just the sweetest things. What really makes it so hard to live there is just how bad the soil is."

"Yup, hardly anythin' more than a tree every couple miles and a bunch of weeds. That's where me and Sweet come in."

Before the pair could go on a bunch of hooves raised in the air.

"Little fella in the front with the brown mane." Strong Root said pointing at Pipsqueak.

"Isn't the Badlands were that big meanie Tirek came from?" This seemed to be the same question on all the other kids minds as their hooves fell back down.

"Oh that big buloka? Yeah he lived in the Badlands, but his brother Scorpan lives there too. And if ya'll remember it was thanks to him that the princesses were able to lick Tirek before he could do anythin' all that long time ago. He was even friends with Starswirl the Bearded."

"It's a real shame really. We meet Scorpan during our travels. He was so nice, and made the absolutely best tea! When we told him about what happened with his brother he became so down trodden that it broke my heart! I hope those apple trees will at least give him something nice to look at now..."

Again many a hoof came up.

"Tall colt with the horn and snail cutie mark."

Snails put his hoof down.

"Did you really meet Scorpan? I thought he was like a thousand years old!"

"Well young colt, if Tirek could still walk around all dandy why couldn't Scorpan?"

"Tirek kept himself alive with dark magic...right?"

"Kind of. You see Scorpan explained it all to us durin' a tea break. Both him and Tirek are part of a species that live a long time naturally, but Tirek did use dark magic to keep himself lookin' young. If you could have seen Scorpan you'd think he was a yeti with all that white fur!"

Strong Root laughed at his own little joke, his deep voice being able to vibrate the closest desk. Sweet Shine spoke up after he calmed down.

"But that's not to say that he looked bad. The dear kept himself rather well groomed." Sweet added in last second.

Snails just nodded, stuck somewhere between amazed and confused.

("Does that mean that Celestia looks really old too and just uses magic to cover it up?")

"But enough about that ol' softie. Like I was sayin' the soil down there in the Badlands is the real killer. Can't hardly grow anythin' edible, and if ya can it's too small for anythin' other than a light snack. That's where me and Sweet step in."

"You see, about a few years ago me and Strong decided to go down there and find a way to help the Badlanders grow food easier. We have been making months long trips there to do research and try find ways to grow plants without needing as much sun and water. Of course we specialize in apple trees, but we know that apples get boring after a while, we learned that from having nothing but apples to eat on our trips out there, so the techniques we've been working on should also work on other plants too."

"And we've had a few breakthroughs too. We bred a new kind of apple seed that only needs half the nutrients that a normal one does, plus it only needs about half a cup of water every two days and only five hours of sun every one!"

"The poor things had to eat grass and the rare coconut before. It makes me glad every time we can help give them something new and tasty to eat, and be able to keep on eating too!"

Before they could go on another hoof came up the air, alone this time.

"Yes little lady?"

Silver spoon put her hoof down and fidgeted a bit, seemingly nervous.

"Um...it doesn't really have anything to do with your jobs…"

"Oh that's alright missy, we'll be more than happy to answer just about anything you want to know."

"Okay...If the things that live in the Badlands are nice, why does nopany ever go there?"

Sweet Shine's face saddened before she addressed Silver Spoon.

"The Badlands is host to many nice creatures yes, but also to many, many hazards. As we've said it's very hard for plants to grow there, but the ones that have are extremely dangerous having adapted to the harsh nature. Not only that but a good deal of the terrain is very hard to navigate. With how few ponies have gone to the Badlands and even fewer...coming back, very little is known about there. The lack of know how is the biggest thing that makes the Badlands so scary, not being able to avoid the danger that comes your way."

Strong Root cut in.

"And that reminds me, if you got any ideas of going to there yourself from what we said today than let me tell you to think again. Make no mistake that just because it weren't the residents making it bad don't mean the Badlands don't deserve it's name. Even when you're older don't go unless you've got REAL important work there."

All the kids awkwardly nodded, surprised by the sudden turn to the somewhat dark. The other parents could be heard chattering amongst themselves. Cheerilee, unfazed, stepped up to the three.

"That was very informative! I'll have to look up more on the Badlands for a possible lesson in the future. Sadly for now it's time to start wrapping today up, so if you could please have a seat right quick."

With a quick "Of course" the two followed Applebloom as she quietly led the way to her desk, bumping into ponies on the way, being distracted by something on her mind. Her parents noticed but decided to wait until after class to confront her about it. They got to her desk and mimicked Scootaloo's set up. After they were seated Cheerilee took to the front of the room.

"Alright everypony, I want to thank all the parents that came in today for their presentations. As for those whose parents we couldn't get to like I said earlier we'll extend career day to part of tomorrow. For your homework I want you to chose the career you found the most interesting and write about what you thought of it. It won't be due until Friday so you'll have time to to see every career and think about what you want to say.'"

With years of practiced timing the school bell rang just as Cheerilee finished talking.

"See you all tomorrow, have a good day!"

A small rush of ponies came towards the rooms singular door, trying as politely as possible to squeeze through it, parents picking up their kids to try and speed things up. After they were all out Applebloom's parents pulled her to the side of the front doors.

"Hey sapplin', what's wrong? Me and yer mom noticed something was bothering you after we were done talking to the class."

Applebloom sat on her flank, a frown being her only response. Sweet Shine laid on her belly to get on eye level with her.

"You know you can always talk to us Applebloom. What's eating at you?""

Applebloom looked up at her mom's smiling face for a second before looking back at the ground and pawing at it with a hoof. She sighed.

"It's just...what you said, about how dangerous the Badlands are...and how ponies sometimes don't come back..."

Strong Root and Sweet Shine shared a look of "Doh" before Sweet turned back to Applebloom and brought her into a soft hug as Strong came around to other side, got on his stomach too, and hugged her from the other side.

"Do you wanna know why I call you my little apple seed?"

"...Why?"

"Because just like an apple seed you were planted and are growing up. And of course you've heard the old "The apple never falls far from the tree." That's so the big trees can always watch over the little seeds grow into their own trees. So no matter how far away we may be or where we are we'll be watching out for you."

"You mom's right ya know. Be it in the Badlands or in Cloudsdale we'll always come runnin' every time you need us."

A smile was now trying to get on to the little filly's face, but she needed one last confirmation. The kind every little filly needs to ear from time to time.

"Really?" She said with big round eyes.

"Really." Came the conjoint replies.

With that the group hug became tighter. They held like that for a moment before Applebloom pulled away slightly.

"I've gotta go. Me and my friend Scootaloo promised our other friend Sweetie Belle that we would spend the day with her since her parents couldn't make it to career day."

"Okay little apple seed, just remember to be home in time to do your homework." Said Strong Root as he ruffled her mane.

"Have fun sweetie." Sweet Shine said, righting out her mane and giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I will!" Applebloom shouted as she ran off, heading to the school gate where her friends were waiting for her. As the crusaders dashed off Applebloom's parents looked on from the beside the school door.

"You know our little warning back there ain't gonna keep her away. Them letters she keeps sendin' us about her chemistry and potion lessons just tells ya how she loves it. Even if it ain't her special talent you know she'll want to come out there once she's older."

"We'll at least know we tried. As long as she knows what's she's doing I don't think there's anything we could really do if that's what she wants."

"Then let's just hope our little apple seed don't go growin' into a tree no time soon. Least then we'll have more time to see her before she's all grown up."


	5. Derpy's Muffins

Twilight sat out on her new castles balcony enjoying a daisy sandwich and the sun, unassuming as IT speed towards her head.

She was going to take a second bite when it bounced softly off her head and in a hundred to one chance landed straight up on the ground.

"Huh?"

Putting down her sandwich Twilight stood up to investigate what had hit her. Just as she took a step she heard someone yelling from above.

"WHAAAATCH OUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Before Twilight could look up a grey blob crashed into the chair she was just in. Turning back quickly she found Derpy laying in a pile of what use to be her chair. Shaking her head she helped the poor mare up right.

"Good grief Derpy, you're lucky that I wasn't still sitting down."

Derpy shook her self off before looking at Twilight. She was apologizing so she put the extra effort in and focused her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Twilight, I'll pay for the chair. I promise!"

Twilight shook her head. It was a nice chair, but there were hundreds of them in storage. Princess perks and all.

"Don't worry about, I have plenty of them. I'm just glad you're okay."

Derpy looked back at the wood and bits of cloth unsure.

"Are you sure? It was a REALLY nice chair..."

"I'm sure."

Twilight looked behind her and picked up the object she was just about to inspect. As soon as she saw the object at last she could only softly laugh and shake her head as she levitated it over to Derpy.

"Derpy, were you chasing this muffin?"

"OH, there it is!"

Seeming not to realize that Twilight had found and was levitating the muffin in question in front of her face Derpy snatched it out of the air and proceeded to take a bite out of it.

"I was scared that I'd lost it." Derpy said through a mouth full.

"Do you mind explaining what happened Derpy?" Asked Twilight as she moved the destroyed chair into a neat-ish pile to the side.

Derpy nodded her consent vigorously before swallowing the rest of the now devoured muffin, looking at Twilight cross eyed again.

"Okay! I was heading home from work, having finished up today's deliverers. On the way I decided to stop by Sugar Cube Corner to pick up a muffin, but on my way out I noticed a cloud in the corner of my eye that reminded me of my family. I went to get a closer look but bumped into Lyra, she was practicing her cloud walking spell, and dropped my muffin! When I righted myself I saw my muffin falling and I chased after it."

Derpy looked away with one eye, the other staring at a random cloud as she kicked a little at the ground.

"You know what happened next."

Twilight giggled as she patted Derpy's shoulder.

"Oh Derpy, you and your muffin obsession. You're going to end up really hurting yourself."

Derpy's nose scrunched up as she looked at Twilight confusedly.

"Muffin obsession? I don't have a muffin obsession."

"Derpy, you just chased a falling muffin until you crashed into a balcony."

"That's because my mama taught me to never waste food."

"Derpy." Was Twilight's deadpan reply.

"I'm not obsessed with muffins! This is my first muffin this week!"

Derpy crossed her forelegs and began to pout. Twilight had to admit to herself that it was adorable before she talked again.

"Really? I but I know I heard you say something about some muffins back at your house when I pass by you at the market the other day. I thought you might be baking some."

"Baking muffins at home? I mean, I have, but Pinkie knows how to make them so much better. Besides if I did eat them all the time they wouldn't be special anymore."

Twilight now was the confused one as she started to believe Derpy.

"So wait, you really only eat muffins sparingly?"

"For the third time, I think, yes. Where in the world did you pick up that I have a muffin obsession?"

"Wellll, I think it started when Daisy heard you talking about how you had just gotten new rooms just for your muffins."

"New room for my...? OOO~H!"

As some kind of realization dawned on Derpy a huge grin spread across her face, her eyes somehow managed to get even more crossed, and she began to giggle. She tried using a hoof to cover her mouth and her laughter, but the giggles quickly transitioned to full on whooping as she fell back, her back-legs kicking in the air as she tried to gain control of herself, all the while leaving Twilight more confused then ever, her ears folded back and head tilted in utter non-understanding.

"Whats so funny? Derpy , control yourself. Your going to choke!"

When her laughter turned to pained wheezing Derpy was able to stop. She stood back up onto four legs and wiped a few tears from her wayward eyes.

"I'm sorr-Haha HACK...I'm sorry Twilight. It's just that I think I know whats going on now. And I guess you can say I'm obsessed with my muffins. And speaking of them, I need get home so I can start making dinner, so I need to get going."

Derpy hopped in the air and flapped her wings, floating for a moment.

"It was really nice taking with you Twilight, I promise I'll get you a new chair. Bye!" Derpy called with a wave of a hoof before flapping off, Twilight standing up and running to the edge of her balcony.

"I said that wasn't necessa-..."

Twilight stopped part way through as Derpy clearly left hearing range. Twilight sat back on her flanks. She could give chase and get some answers, even teleport right in front of her, but after a moments time of watching the mare become a dot in the sky Twilight just heaved a sigh and stood up. She headed back inside, lifting the broke bunch of wood and fabric on the way in with her magic.

"I swear, Derpy could give Pinkie a run for her money sometimes for the most random. But also like Pinkie shes a good mare."

Twilight was just about to write the whole ordeal off as another one of "THOSE" times when she had a realization of her own.

"Sugar Cube Corner's across town..."

* * *

Derpy had just touched down at the door of her house. She had giggles nearly all the way from Twilight's castle. She went ahead and opened the door and stepped in.

"Dinky, Sparkler, I'h home!"

"Mama!"

A little unicorn filly came running around a corner and jumped to hug Derpy around the neck.

"There's my little muffin!" Said Derpy as she flapped into the air to give Dinky a big hug with both her forelegs. Shortly after she touched back down and let go of the filly.

"Now wheres my big muffin?" Derpy asked as she looked around the empty living room for Sparkler. Dinky's eyes went south.

"She got into another fight today..."

Derpy, unfortunately unsurprised, sighed heavily.

"What was it about this time?"

"Those same bully's started making fun of your eyes again. She said she was going to take your advice and just walk away, but then they started to talk about daddy..."

This made the poor mother cringe. She knew that this was going to be a harder fix now.

"When she came home she hugged me for long time and told me about it. After a while she said she needed to use the bathroom, but she got me a snack to eat first. Shes been in her room ever since."

Nodding Derpy brought Dinky into another hug.

"You did a very good job of being there when she needed you. You're a very good girl Dinky." She whispered in her ear before letting go again.

"I'm going to go talk with her, do you mind getting the table set while I'm doing that so that it can be done and out of the way."

Nodding enthusiastically and saying "Yes mama!" Dinky scampered off to the kitchen. Sighing again Derpy headed towards the stairs, hopping that whatever those mean little ponies said to her muffin that it wasn't anything too bad.


	6. Sparkler's and Dinky's Dad

Sparkler was in her room, just staring at the ceiling.

She had cried herself out holding her little sister earlier, so she laid there just thinking about what had transpired that day. She was saved from the self imposed torture by a knock at the door.

"Sparkler honey, can I come in?"

Turning over so now she laid on her stomach, head on her forelegs which were hanging off the side of the bed, she looked over at the door.

"Um...Yeah mom, come on."

Derpy opened the door, looking around her daughters room right quick. While she wouldn't outright call her big muffin a tomboy she would say shes tomboyish. She had makeup at a vanity mirror and other common beauty stuff that most young ladies would, but the thing was a dreadful mess with socks somehow thrown, quite literally, into the whole thing. Hanging from the walls were posters of some her favorite musicians such as DJ-Pon3 (Which nearly sent Sparkler into overdrive when Derpy mentioned that she actually was good friends with Vinyl Scratch) and Lincolt Park.

Without a second longer for the room she had seen a hundred times over she looked at her daughter, and gasped. Most of her front was covered in bruises, but the most distinct one was the huge black eye she sported. As soon as she saw it Derpy ran over and began to look over her daughter, her eyes more focused than one of Twilight's telescopes.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear, Sparkler what happened?!"

Feeling a little uncomfortable with just how close her mom was Sparkler used some magic to gently push her away, though it was only a little.

"I'm okay mom, just sore." She averted her gaze as she said it.

"Was it those colts again? If it was I can talk to Twilight about it. I'm sure with her being a princess now she coul-"

"MOM, yes it was the same guys but I don't want Twilight getting involved. It would just make things more complicated. Besides if you think this is bad you should see them."

Sparkler gave a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood and get her mom to stop worrying.

"This is nothing to joke about. This is the third time this month you've gotten into a fight! This can't keep up Sparkler."

"It's not like it's my fault! It's theirs for not leaving me alone! They should have gotten the point the first time I beat their flanks."

Sparkler sat up, staring angrily at her mom. Derpy knew the look all too well. It was a look that wasn't really meant for her, but she was the only one there to take it's wrath. Sighing, Derpy flapped her wings once and landed next to Sparkler on her bed.

"How about you tell me exactly what happened."

Sparkler remained quiet for a while, just staring at a wall, before consenting defeat.

"Alright, alright."

She looked at her hooves as she began.

"I was just getting off work and heading home when I ended up passing Scotch Light and Butter Corn."

Derpy bristled a little at the two names, but didn't say anything. They had always been trouble, getting a bad reputation for being bully's. Only really coming in to stallion hood recently the pegasus and earth pony had never tried bothering her, being a full grown mare and them just young colts, but they certainly loved teasing poor Sparkler all throughout school over her mother's eyes.

"Of course I didn't want to bother with them, so I just kept on walking. Despite all my wishing they still noticed me."

Sparkler's nose scrunched up and her gaze narrowed considerably.

"They tried to get me to look at them, following me and throwing insults at me since I wouldn't acknowledge them."

She closed her eyes before continuing.

"Then they started talking about dad."

* * *

Sparkler wanted to punch them in the face so badly. The two hadn't left her alone for the last five minutes, but she knew it wouldn't help her in the long run if she put them in their place.

"Ugh, maybe instead of her eyes, Sparky here inherited her mom's denseness." Said Scotch Light, flapping lazily beside his friend.

"Must have, hasn't done nothing this entire time." This was Butter Corn, a few steps behind Sparkler herself.

Anypony that bothered to look at Sparkler from the front would have seen her grinding her teeth. She really, REALLY wanted to hurt them, but again she didn't want trouble where she could avoid it. She just had to make to her street and the two would leave her be.

"ORRRR maybe shes from the future. You know how you're not supposed to mess things up when you're in the past."

Stopping and looking back with a raised eyebrow Sparkler caught the two giving each other huge grins and nodding their heads in agreement. Despite her better interest she couldn't help but wonder what the they were talking about.

"What are you boneheads talking about?"

They stopped as well and looked back her, Butter being the first to reply.

"So we finally got your attention, time mare?"

"When you're spitting out nonsense like that it's hard to ignore, and trust me, I'm trying very hard."

"The only nonsense any ponies spitting would be your dad, the Time Lord." This came from Scotch who used his free hooves to make quotations in the air as he said Time Lord.

Sparkler felt an eye twitch, finally turning around fully.

"Are you really going to go there?" The edge in her tone was all too real, but it didn't do much against the pair.

"Why don't you tell us? Your the one thats already lived through this all." Butter had a dirt eating grin plastered on his face.

Sparkler on the verge of sending him flying took a deep breath, deciding to tell him a thing or two.

"Listen here you dunderhead, is not my father. Anypony with enough brain power to ask would know that him and mom are just old friends and that she met my REAL dad while on a delivery to Seaddle."

"Oh I'm sure that's what she told ya. After she realized that he was an even bigger weirdo than her shes been trying to cover it up ever since."

Sparkler glared pure anger at the pegasus who was snickering.

"I'm not going to explain to you how wrong you are, so-" Butter interrupted her.

"Doesn't help that your little sis's pa is some random stallion no one knows."

Sparkler froze.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what it's like having a crazy stallion for a dad who's gone and found another mare already while your sister's dad is some mystery."

"Maybe the good doctor can go back in time and help them figure it out!"

While they broke out in laughter Sparkler sat there speechless. While the two had picked at her before about Doctor Whooves being her dad, this was the first time they had ever gone this far. They didn't notice through their own laughter as her gaping mouth slowly closed into grinding teeth. They didn't notice as ponies started to either walk away quickly or stop and watch the three of them. They didn't notice a harsh glow emitting from her direction. They DID notice a sort of hissing sound and at last looked at Sparkler again.

She had her head down with her horn pointed alight with her magic right at them, eyes aglow with pure white light. Any other unicorn or pony who had spent enough time around one knew how mad one had to be to get to this state.

While Scotch fell to the ground and began to shiver a bit, Butter got into fighting position himself, grinning.

* * *

"And then we fought. Like I said, I won. But I can't say Butter didn't put up a good fight, with Scotch getting a few cheap shots in."

Sparkler had a brave face on, giving her mom another weak smile. Derpy could still see that the bully's words hurt her.

"Sparkler...I know what they said was way out of line, and your reaction was completely natural, but if Mayor Mare doesn't see it that way, looks at it as just another fight you know you could get into some really big trouble."

Sparkler deflated, looking away.

"I know..."

While Sparkler didn't like it, she knew her mother was right. She stared at her own hooves, not really sure what to say. After a bit of an awkward silence a wing warped around Sparkler's shoulder, bringing her into a hug full hug with her mom.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Sparkler nuzzled her head into her mom's chest, surrendering completely to the embrace.

"It's not your fault, and don't you dare ever think that."

This managed to pull a small smile out of the older mare. They stayed like this for long time, just letting the natural comfort of the other wash over them. After a bit Sparkler wiggled her way out of the hug.

"Hey mom, can you tell me about how you and dad met again?"

Derpy giggled at the sudden question.

"And this is coming from...?"

"Well~ I just think it'll make me feel better, hearing about him."

Derpy could only smile.

"I guess it really couldn't hurt, but I'm gonna have to make it quick. Dinky's waiting for us down stairs."

Sparkler shook her head excitedly and got comfortable, waving for her to go on. She loved hearing stories about her dad, no matter how many times she already heard them.

"Right, so of course I was making that delivery to Seaddle. I had just checked in with the post office headquarters for confirmation when this unicorn colt crashed right into me."

Derpy's eyes lidded a bit with smile gracing her face.

* * *

"Well than Miss Derpy, it seems you're clear to head back home. Thank you again for coming all the way out here for this delivery."

"Oh it was no trouble at all, but I better get going. My boss got me a hotel here in the city for for the night and I need to check in with them before they think I'm not coming."

"Have a good day!" Said the pony behind the desk waving as Derpy turned and walked away. She headed straight for the front door, idly looking at everything inside the sizable mail office.

("Seaddle is such a big place.")

When she neared the front door she heard a kind of crackling sound. Not really giving it any mind she opened the doors only to hear a loud pop and be blinded by a flash of light. Next thing she knew she was on her back with a grey unicorn laying on top of her. He had his eyes closed and was groaning.

"Ow...Note to self, work on teleport spell."

Opening his dark blue eyes he looked around, taking notice for the first time of the mare he had landed on. With a small gasp he quickly scrambled to his hooves.

"Oh my gosh miss, I'm so so so sorry about that! You see I was running late for a delivery and so I tried using a teleportation spell I just recently learned and- Oh dear my letters are everywhere now, but again I'm really sorry. Here let me help you up."

Derpy felt herself enveloped in magic and lifted in the air for a moment before being set back on her hooves. Normally it was very rude to just randomly pick somepony up with magic, but Derpy was still a little too confused to complain. Plus it looked like the unicorn was too preoccupied with apologizing and picking his letters up to have paid attention to his faux pas.

"I'll make this up to ya I promise, I just need to done with work today and I'll...um...BUY YOU LUNCH! Yes that's what I'll do! I'll take ya to a real fancy place out in the city."

Derpy had gained back enough of her wit now, noting finally that he had a dark green mane and tail, to try and say something.

"That really isn't-"

"I get off at five o' clock, so I'll come get you around five thirty. That'll give me time to clean up. You'll love the restaurant, I promise!"

He had gotten up the last of the dropped letters and was holding them in his telekinesis.

"I've gotta go, but I promise that this lunch will make up for crashing in to ya. See you tonight!"

"WAaait..." Derpy tried calling, hoof in the air as he ran off. She stood there speechless, hoof remaining in the air limply before she sighed and turned backtowards the door.

"I don't even know..."

"I almost forgot!"

Derpy jumped with a scream, hugging the top of the door frame as she looked down at the colt that had just scared her. He was looking at her with nothing more than blind innocence and a frantic smile as he walked in place, eager to get back to work before he was yelled at again for being late.

"Where can I find you after work?"

Letting go of the door frame and floating back down on to the ground, she looked at the mail pony dubiously.

"I'm staying at the Sir Fine's Hotel, room 158."

"Okay, see ya tonight!"

And he cantered off again, leaving Derpy covering her mouth with her hooves.

* * *

"I just couldn't understand why I had told him that. I could tell he didn't think it was weird, just a good way to apologize, but reasonably I still shouldn't have told him. But-"

"But something about him was just really charming right?!" Sparkler interrupted excitedly.

"Well, I wouldn't say charming. Something more along the lines of amusing. I guess you could say he kind of reminded me of myself. Though I have an excuse. He was just clumsy."

The girls giggled.

"Of course the night was wonderful, even when he spilled cider all over one of the waiters at the restaurant and I broke a window. Took me a week to build up the courage to ask him out on a real date, and to save up the money to replace the window."

Derpy smiled solemnly as she remembered more times with the quirky stallion. Sparkler seemed a little more cheerful now, though her smile matched her mothers.

"...I miss dad."

Derpy wrapped her in other hug.

"I do too."

Again they stayed like that, until they heard a call.

"MOOOM, SPAAAARKLERRRR, CAN YOU PLEASE HURRY?! I'M GETTING REALLY HUNGRY!"

The two parted, both laughing.

"You go on ahead and get dinner started, I need to use the little fillies room."

"Okay mom...and thank you."

Derpy just smiled and nuzzled her. They both left the room, Sparkler heading down stairs and Derpy heading down the hall. On her way to the bathroom Derpy saw a window. She paused to look out it.

"..."

Her eyes were unconsciously focused, though she wasn't looking at anything particularly. They were looking for something she knew wouldn't be there.

"...Maybe I'll tell her about The Doctor when shes a little older. She needs to know some time."

"MOOOM!"

"I'M ALMOST DONE!"

Derpy then ran to the bathroom, letting thoughts of lovers past leave her.


End file.
